


Spin

by InkWitch (serkestic)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i'm so sorry this fits none of the 'prompts' i used, me trying to be cute and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi wasn't keeping count of time, exactly, but it was in his mind; it was too easy to forget that he didn't know Rin very well, or that long, because the ease in him around Rin was akin the comfort of a thousand days. It was like he had known Rin in some other life, and now they're just falling back into the routines of that other dimension. He didn't know how to recognize this familiarity.</p><p>He recognized the uncomfortable itch in him very well, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomejasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomejasmine/gifts).



> If this reads unfinished and lazy, that's because it is. I tried to hint at complex backstories, but why. Speedwriting clearly does not suit me. There's a bit of enigma in how Rin is towards Kisumi, but I'm hoping that that'll serve as prompt for other KisuRins to jump in on the ride too... Like, Chinese whisper, but for fic.
> 
> Or I'm lazy AF, that could be a valid reason too.
> 
> I'm sorry Lexxx, I tried to give you your KisuRin ;m;

The redhead was back with his sister.

They took a table ten feet away from the door, the boy taking a seat across from his sister so that he faced the door -- and the counter -- and leaned away from his chattering sister. His head cocked to the side; somehow he managed to seem attentive and disinterested all at the same time. Every now and then, his quick grin would flash across his face and then disappear, sharp and temporary like a comet.

Kisumi leaned back on his perch between Yamazaki and Makoto and watched him.

"Hey, Sousuke," said Kisumi. "When are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Shigino, get the fuck back into the kitchen, we're running out of cotton--" snapped Yamazaki.

"Who? Rin?" asked Makoto. "You haven't met Rin yet, Kisumi? I thought he and Gou-chan came around here all the time."

Kisumi sulked and threw a grumpy look Yamazaki's way; Yamazaki narrowed his eyes. Makoto laughed. "Oh come on, Sousuke, isn't that a little childish? You and Kisumi have been co-workers for at least a year. He's not going to defile Gou-chan."

"Sousuke has no faith in my very obvious innocence," said Kisumi airily.

"Fuck you, I'm not worried about Gou, I'd break off all of his fingers if he so much as looked her the wrong way," growled Sousuke. "Just because this idiot's my co-worker doesn't mean I want him as a friend. God forbid."

"Sousuke is so mean!"

"Do you really want to meet them?" asked Makoto. "I can call them over here if you do. Rin isn't as mean as Sousuke, I promise."

A year and nearly a month was how long Sousuke had worked with his father's candy and cake shop. The intriguing redhead had been a regular for nearly that long, by himself at first, and then joined by his cute sister. He was by far their best customer, and somehow managed to sample every single item that Kisumi had made. Kisumi had followed him with his eyes in curiosity every time, but not once had he came up to talk with Kisumi directly. He knew how to take a hint, Kisumi; he stayed on his perch and sneaked curious glances.

Curiosity killed the cat but in Kisumi, it kindled something else.

 _Rin_ , mouthed Kisumi, and he grinned at Makoto.

 

 

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧                 (゜○゜；)

 

 

 

He pulled his cap low over his hair, flattening his bangs, but the cold air still stung his nose and his exposed skin. Winter was heartless. A muttered _shit_ slipped out as Kisumi struggled with locking the doors and carrying a large cake box; he could sense people walking by behind him, throwing him glances, but nobody came up to help. _City life_ , reflected Kisumi, _as lonely as ever_. He swore a bit louder.

Hands grabbed the box out of his. Kisumi jerked away in surprise.

"Heading home?" asked Rin, grinning.

His flattened fringe gave Kisumi partial view of Rin, but even with that much, he could tell Rin was enjoying throwing Kisumi off his usual poise. He was dressed in dark, warm clothing, a gray beanie pulled over his brilliant hair. It was mostly Kisumi, but Rin looked like he was the brightest thing, in the glow of the shops' light, smiling like he had all day.

"Yeah," said Kisumi, straightening up. He breathed in and out as he locked the doors finally; turning back to Rin, he smiled his normal suave shit-eating grin. "Thanks for the help, Rin."

"No problem."

Awkward pause. Rin shoved his free hand into his pocket and tilted his head at Kisumi. "Do you want to go have coffee with me?"

The shit-eating grin grew. "Is this a date, RinRin?"

"Shut up, jerk," said Rin. The words fell out quickly, and he moved forward to aim a kick at Kisumi's ankles. "We've only known each other a week or so, you can't call me that."

"It suits you, though," said Kisumi; and he laughed at Rin's angry glower. "Do you have a place in mind?"

A week or so was more of three weeks. Kisumi wasn't keeping count, exactly, but it was in his mind; it was too easy to forget that he didn't know Rin very well, or that long, because the ease in him around Rin was akin the comfort of a thousand days. It was like he had known Rin in some other life, and now they're just falling back into the routines of that other dimension. He didn't know how to recognize this familiarity.

He recognized the uncomfortable itch in him very well, though.

"I do," said Rin. His hand came up to rub his neck, something Kisumi instinctively knew meant that he was embarrassed but keeping poise. "It's a place I go to sometimes when I don't come to your shop."

Banter was too easy with Rin. Conversation came to them unthinkingly; so now, the stretch of silence that pulled between the two of them threw Kisumi off. He searched his mind desperately for words to fill it, but it had blanked, too busy watching the loose slouch of Rin's shoulders, the curl of his hair tucked partially into his collar, the nervous bite of his teeth into his bottom lip. Kisumi felt his chest burn and realised he was holding his breath.

"Ah," said Kisumi quickly. "That sounds fun. Lead the way, then."

The anxious nibbling was replaced by a pleased smile. Kisumi turned his back on it to get a headstart. The itch was back and more pronounced, settling into the set of his shoulders.

 

 

（⌒▽⌒）                 且_(・_・ )

 

 

 

Rin leaned over for a bite. Kisumi watched him approach with a grin and then moved his stick back to take a bite of cotton-candy himself.

"You absolute piece of shit, Kisumi!"

He took the beating with grace, only moving his arms to fend off the blows directed at his head. Rin settled into a disgusted look, kicking a stone near his feet and swinging harder by accident; he dragged his feet to slow himself down and scowled as Kisumi laughed out loud. The sun's light was warm on their skin; it painted Rin a pretty red. And Kisumi knew he looked good, because the sunset was the kindest to him.

"Now I'm starting to see why Haru didn't tell us you guys knew each other," grumbled Rin.

"Haru loves to play hard-to-get," said Kisumi. "As in, I never get him."

Rin kicked at the ground again, his swing swaying closer to Kisumi's. "Me neither. I've known him how long, since elementary, and he's just... the same mystery as always. Doesn't help that he's the most tight-lipped fucker I know, and I know _Sousuke_."

"Nanase Haruka," said Kisumi. "Do you know, I used to tell people I knew the swimmer Nanase Haruka in middle-school and nobody would believe me? At one point, though, I started to doubt if I really did know him. It's not like Haru's ever made me feel like I was his friend."

"He's just like that," said Rin, smiling a little. "Haru's always been like that. You never know if you're important until you just... know."

And Rin definitely did. His certainty in his friends was baffling in its straightforwardness. Kisumi had known Rin just a few months, but it was enough time to figure out the complex puzzle of Rin's network. There were only long-lasting friendships in it, relationships that span over years and years of history, banter, fights, tears, and victories. It made Kisumi want something nameless, something he'd thought he had done without for so long without ever needing it. And the way that Rin shined as the center of all the friendships and incredible loves in his life, didn't escape him.

"...Kisumi?" said Rin. "So it _does_ bother you?"

"Wait, what?" said Kisumi, startled. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"I was just asking..." Rin stopped moving on his swing and turned towards Kisumi, full-body. "Does it bother you? That Haru is so standoffish?"

There was real concern in his tone. Kisumi's eyes widened.

"No, no," said Kisumi. "No, of course not. I might not get Haru, but I can at least understand that he's not a mean person. Plus, Makoto's his best friend and a guy can't have a friend like Makoto if he's truly terrible. Haru's fun to rile anyway."

"Good," said Rin decisively. "Because I was going to invite you to a karaoke party and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Karaoke? Really," said Kisumi, his tone turning teasing. "What would you have done if I _was_ uncomfortable though, RinRin? I can't believe you'd let me miss out on you singing!"

"Shut up, of course I wouldn't," shot back Rin. "We would've gone alone, then."

The creak in the swing-chains grew louder. Kisumi swayed gently, knowing that he was gaping at Rin. Rin, on the other hand, was staring back, apparently regretting opening his mouth at all.

"...You're too kind, Rin," said Kisumi.

"W-What?"

"Thoughtful enough to reserve a karaoke day just for me," said Kisumi, grinning widely. He hoped not too widely. " _Too_ kind. RinRin is so nice."

"...Shut up. Don't call me that."

It came out in a low mutter, and a sense of misstep fell over Kisumi. He extended his cotton-candy to Rin before the silence could prolong itself; the boy looked over with a confused look. 

"Last bite."

The days were passing by with ruthless regularity, like time was on fast-forward. He knew enough about Rin to know that he doesn't like not taking what's given. Rin leaned forward and bit at the candy, the whole bit sliding off by accident. His eyes widened in alarm and Rin reached out to stuff the candy into his mouth.

Kisumi leaned closer and bit off the other end.

The sun was lower now so the deep red that painted the two of them could only be attributed to its farewell glow. But the silence took its chance this time, and stretched, and stretched; Kisumi's neck feeling flushed, Rin's eyes darting everywhere but here; until a yell from a guard, 'get off the swings, those aren't for you!' made them scramble.

They ran, struggling not to break into fits of laughter. Kisumi reached out to grab Rin's arm and pull him to a slow jog.

"I don't mind Haru, but we should go sometimes," he said. "The two of us. Karaoke together."

Rin stared. Then he shoved a fist into Kisumi's side.

"Are you sure _you_ don't play hard-to-get, Kisumi?" asked Rin.

 

 

(ര௰ര)                 (￢ε￢　)

 

(つ˵•́ω•̀˵)つ━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

fin.


End file.
